1. Technical Field
The present invention is related generally to windscreen wiper devices. More particularly, the invention relates a windscreen wiper device having a joint part for interconnecting a carrier of the windscreen wiper device with an oscillating wind screen wiper arm.
2. Related Art
A windscreen wiper device of this type is generally known and is usually provided with a plurality of yokes, in order to ensure that a wiper blade thereof is in contact with a, usually curved, windscreen along its entire length. Each yoke is thereby pivoted to the end of a carrier in its central portion, which carrier itself may also be a yoke. Usually said carrier and yoke(s) are made of metal, so that a plastic part often called “spacer” is interposed at the location of the connection of a carrier and a yoke, said plastic part being stationary with respect to a carrier associated therewith. The oscillating arm has a hook-shaped end hooking up the shaft of the carrier.
A disadvantage of such a known windscreen wiper device is that, due to high forces exerted in practice on the connection between the oscillating arm and the carrier, the reliability of said connection appears to diminish with the passage of time, resulting in play between the oscillating arm and the carrier. Such a play in practice has proven to lead to frictional contact between these parts and therefore leads to wear.